


Technique

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Huntress training is more than bullets and biotics. Cora tells Sara about some of the other skills she was taught.





	Technique

"I don't date women."

If there had been any room for ambiguity in those words, then Cora's slow, frank once-over in the general store might have given Sara's license to flirt a run for its money. As it was, she cringed a little inside and drew her hand back quickly from the underwear she'd been fingering.

Cora blinked and looked away. Not what Sara was expecting. Normally Cora was in your face if she had something to say.

It wasn't until they'd outlasted all the others at the bar that Cora brought it up.

"Here," said Cora. She drew a small handful of fabric from her belt pocket and passed it over.

Sara knew from the touch what it must be. She kept it bunched in her hand and sneaked a peek under the table. The little silk shorts she'd had her eye on. "You bought these for me?" she asked, newly hopeful.

Cora evaded eye contact for the second time that day. She shook her head slowly. "They're mine," she said flatly. "Don't get the wrong idea," she followed on quickly, because Sara's face was lighting up. "Hold on to your pants, this is a long story."

\-----------

_See Sara Ryder's pupils dilate._

\-----------

Janae was the first. She was the 'baby'. Hah. I don't know why I'm saying _was_. She'd be over 800 years old by now. She was only 200 or so at the time. I was in my twenties. There was no contest. I fell for her, _hard_.

An asari huntress doesn't just master her biotics, or hone her skills with a weapon. She's expected to be a one woman army, strategist, diplomat and emissary. She does whatever it takes to resolve a situation. Violence is usually the last resort. You'd be surprised how many conflicts can be resolved by getting people around a table. Sometimes just the threat of us was enough to kick some sense into people.

One other thing a huntress has to excel at is seduction.

\------------

_Watch as Sara forgets to breathe._

\------------

You can do as much weapons training as you like, you can throw rocks around with your biotics until the neighbours complain. You can't practice bedroom eyes on a paper target. So we practiced on each other.

Nisira didn't tell me that's what was going on. None of them did. Some of them had a few hang-ups about humans, we found out, though I think I convinced them otherwise by the end of our deployment, and to her credit Nisira didn't have a racist bone in her body. She was just proving a point.

In any case, I wasn't prepared for Janae. She was... everything. Attractive, dependable, so much fun... She had me my first night with them. I figured, what the hell. I was hooked. Soon I was begging for more, harder, deeper, anything she wanted to do to me, if only she'd let me do the same to her.

It was all one way. I didn't realize it then, but she wouldn't let me in. She never lost control around me. Then one day it was over and she was pure business, no more sharing a bunk, no more stolen glances. Earned her fucking merit badge. Broke my fucking heart.

\----------

_See Sara's eyes shining as she drinks in every word._

\----------

I fell right into Kalia's arms. She was our medic, but she was handy enough with her barriers and a rifle too. I cried on her shoulder. She fingered me to sleep. Same story. She wouldn't let me touch her. A few nights like that and I got wise, confronted her.

She said some things. I said some things. The angrier I got, the calmer she was. Four hundred years old, you don't lose your temper unless you want to. Take it up with Nisira, she told me. Ask for a transfer, if you don't think you can make it. I thought she was being condescending, but she was doing me a favour.

I thought I was going into that confrontation with my eyes open. Hah. Nisira was on a whole other level.

\------------

_Watch Sara squirm in her chair._

\------------

She listened to me, let me pour out my heart, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. I didn't know quite the right question to ask and she wasn't going to give me an easy ride just because I was a human.

I... I still can't figure out how she did it. There were no tricks. Just... one thing led to another, one touch, a story she told, a look, it was reasonable and right and it felt good, being on my knees like that, and when she took my uniform and gave me those shorts I felt liberated and powerful. When she snapped the padded steel shut around my neck I surged with pride, she'd chosen _me_ , the human, the youngest...

She kept me on all fours like a pet for three days and three nights, and they took turns frigging me senseless. Those shorts were _dripping_. I came and came and I thought it was the best thing ever, being their little human toy.

\-----------

_Listen as Sara rubs herself raw in the bathroom stall, shorts clamped to her nose. Watch her slip them on over her quivering ass._

\----------

When they let me up for air I knew my place. I'd been arrogant. They showed me that. I knew I had to be harder than I'd ever been in my life, colder, if I was going to prove myself to them. Powerful biotics aren't enough to make a huntress. You need to have the will to go along with it.

I still miss Janae. I think... at least with her, it wasn't all an act. I want to believe that.

\-----------

_See Sara blink back the tears._

\-----------

"So you see, Sara," said Cora.

Sara, who was by now more puddle than pathfinder, leaned forward eagerly.

"I don't date women." Cora's eyes flashed. "I hunt them."


End file.
